


Long life the Heiress

by Nallurah



Series: Legends of Arcádia [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nallurah/pseuds/Nallurah
Summary: With the death of Princess Alurah ... the jedi with the help of Bad Batch seek out the heiress, a former mercenary and despised padawan.without much hope, Juh Azulih agrees to help them find the soul crystal, but Azulih barely imagined that she was destined to become the heiress who will restore the kingdom of Acardia.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Fennec Shand, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Juh Azulih/Kill Jidrak, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Legends of Arcádia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017151





	Long life the Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Hi, my name is Juh Azulih. You may be wondering who I am, but honestly, I don't even know for sure.  
Well ... my story begins where several ended, in Acárdia, my home planet. I was only four years old when a war came to me. My father, the head of the Azulih clan, decided to join King Alurah and fight for the Acardian people. My mother, a healer and majestic warrior, joined the fight, leaving me safe. And I stayed there, hiding and defenseless throughout the battle. Even in the underground hiding place, I could still hear the screams, the shots and the explosions; after six days the children stopped and I finally had the courage to leave. Everything had been destroyed ... my father and mother died, as did all my people. There were no more clans, houses, or Acardia. I was alone, I ate that I saw a man; he was tall and strong, but thin. His skin was yellow with brown tattoos all over his body and on top of his horned head.

"Are you going to kill me too?" I asked in fear.

"Why would I do that?" he replied with an expression of indifference.

"If you didn't do it, why are you here?" I asked with eyes full of water.

“I would never harm your people. I was friends with a man who died in this war. He asked me to come and rescue his most precious asset. Maybe you can help me find it. Little, have you seen this symbol somewhere? ”The horned man crouched next to me and showed me a small hologram: a medallion with a ᛈ carved into it.

"Father ... that symbol is of my father, of my clan." I spoke as if it was obvious.

"What? As well? ”The man asked me.

“This symbol ᛈ ... Dad gave me that symbol. I am the heir to the Azulih clan. ”I said with a child's naivety. So I showed you my necklace, the same medallion.

"Your father? Are you daughter of Flao Azulih? The man asked, perplexed.

"Sim ..." Eu mal respondi, porque um grito me fez esconder atrás do homem que estava falando comigo. A chamada o fez se levantar.

"Patrão." Duas vozes falaram em uníssono. Dois outros homens com chifres apareceram, com tatuagens marrons, mas eram de diferentes tons de laranja.

"Estou aqui." O homem de pele amarela respondeu.

“Viscos. Concluímos a pesquisa, mas não encontramos nada. Nem sobreviventes, nem o símbolo ou o medalhão, infelizmente. ”Um dos homens disse.

"É. Talvez o que Flao nos pediu para encontrar tenha sido destruído." O outro falou bruscamente.

"Eu encontrei." Viscos falaram. "A filha preciosa de Flao."

"Filha?" eles perguntaram quando me viram aparecer por trás de Viscos.

"Sim." Viscos falaram. "Então, o que vamos fazer com a garota?"

“Leve-a conosco para Dathomir. Cuide dela, dê-lhe uma casa e talvez até uma família. ”Um deles sugeriu erupção.

“Você é um idiota Waal. Você realmente acha que se ajoelhar é uma opção? O outro homem falou rispidamente. “Vamos deixá-lo aqui, onde o encontramos. Para mim não existe mais patch. Se ela sobreviveu a este massacre, ela sobreviverá facilmente sozinha.

"Você não tem alma, Draco." Wall falou sem mudar seu tom.

“Cale a boca, vocês dois. Ela ficará conosco, até encontrarmos um lugar melhor para ela. O pequeno precisa de cuidados e de um lar, mas os irmãos da noite não são uma opção. ”Viscos contínuos. “Draco, prepare uma rota para Dathomir. E Wall, pegue a garota no colo, é uma longa caminhada até nosso navio. "

"Oi, meu nome é Juh." Eu disse quando o menino me pegou nos braços.

“É um prazer, Juh. Meu nome é Wall. "Ele disse." Acho que seremos bons amigos, pequenino. Ah, e não se preocupe com Draco, ele não é tão ruim quanto parece. "

"tudo bem!" Falei com um sorriso fofo.

_______________________________________________________

During the trip I discovered that my horn rescuers were Zabraks. When we arrived in Dathomir I was a little scared for the simple reason that everyone there was a man, but I got used to my new company quickly and they accepted me too. They were skilled warriors, loud, loving in their own way.

Wall gave me food and took me to sleep in my own cabin. The noise and heat of the day were replaced by silence and a deadly cold. Alone and afraid, after a few hours of trying to sleep, I decided to go to the only hut still lit, that of Viscos. There were Wall and Draco talking to him. I was going to go in, but I wanted to hear the conversation when I heard my name. They had come to the decision of what they would do to me; they would look after me for a year, then they would call on an old friend of Viscos to pick me up and take me to a Jedi temple.

And that's exactly what happened. In addition to taking care of me, Wall taught me self defense, Draco taught me how to use firearms and Viscos taught me how to fight with melee weapons. Then a year passed and a ship landed in the tribe, a bearded human with long brown hair came out, wearing a brown cloak. He was called Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi master, a friend of Viscos and the kind man who took me away. When I entered the ship, I turned one last time to say goodbye to my Zabrak family.

"What's your name, child?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked me affectionately, sitting next to me, in the flight deck.

"Juh." I replied smiling, during the ship's departure.

"nice to meet you." He started to speak. “We are going to Coruscant. The temple will be your new home, I am sure you will become an incredible jedi. And I hope you are happy. ”

"I hope so too ..." I said with a weak smile, I didn't know what that meant. But looking at the immensity of the starry universe, I hoped that it would really become real.

_______________________________________________________

The trip did not take long, we finally arrived at Coruscant. Soon the Jedi temple was as big as I had imagined. I walked in quickly, trying to keep up with Master Qui-Gon's long strides. He stopped in front of a large door, behind it was a huge room with a few people sitting in a circle.

“Wait here, okay? I'll be right back. "Qui-Gon spoke to me before entering the room and closing the door again.

I cosmi listening to a murmur, it seemed like a very civilized discussion. So I approached to see through the crack in the door, and as I suspected, the discussion was about me.

"I'm saying, there is a lot of strength in this little girl." Qui-Gon spoke slightly angry to a black man sitting next to a strangely green creature.

"There is a lot of strength in it, but from the dark side it comes." Yoda, the green being, replied.

“She's been through a lot, that's why the dark side. With training and teaching, she may not go that way. ”Qui-Gon spoke

“I already trained someone of her race, my padawan abandoned the jedis and became a criminal. Arcadians are powerful in strength and do not easily abandon their creed. "Windu spoke with remorse. "I will not make that mistake again."

"Exactly. Ajah became a criminal, not a sith. ”Qui-Gon ignored the master's speech. "Let me train you."

“You already have a padawan, um. Training Kenobi is your duty. ”Master Yoda spoke

"Then I will train you." An old bearded man spoke. "I already have my padawan, but since I am an elder teacher, I don't see what prevents me from training two children."

"I agree, but she will have the conditions of restriction that the padawan Jidrak." Continuous Windu "You have two padawans in your hands with a dangerous dark tendency of strength ... Dooku."

"I'm pretty sure they are in good hands." Master Dooku responded by turning his back and walking towards the door. I ran and hid before it opened. With the door already closed he looked to the side and saw me, crouching a few meters from the room. Approaching, he held out his hand. “I imagine you are the girl you talked about so much. I am Dooku, your master. "

"I Juh, is a master pleasure." I got up with the help of your hand. "His beard is white like my hair."

"true, you are a very good observer." He said smiling. Your laugh made me laugh too.

We walked a little until we reached my new room; it was light with beige tones, had a round rug, ottoman and bunk bed. It was already dark, I was sleepy and too tired to ask for two beds. So I said goodbye to Dooku and sat on the bed below, when an image on the door caught my eye. A familiar face in a boy I never knew.

"Hi." He said.


End file.
